Falling for me, aren't you?
by YuTa-chan
Summary: Why does Naruto try his best to make Sakura go out with him? To avoid having an affection for a certain raven of course.


**A/N**: This is my first fanfic ever so sorry for the million errors. *chuckles*

**Pairings**: SasuNaru, hints of KakaIru

**Warnings**: Yaoi (boyXboy) and I'm not good in English. Don't like, don't read. You have been warned. Oh and a little Sasuke OOC!!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

--

**FALLING FOR ME, AREN'T YOU?**

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

"Sakura-chaaaan~ why don't you go out with me? I'm kind and pretty handsome too!"

Naruto whined and as usual, Sakura punched him upside-down.

"How many times have I told you that I don't like you? It's not about your looks anyway and if it's about that, Sasuke-kun is waaaay better-looking than you are! Ne, Sasuke-kuuun~!!!"

She squealed and giggled while Sasuke resisted the urge to kill the girl right in front of him at one so she would already stop bugging him. Naruto on the other hand was too busy rubbing his bruised cheek while pouting to hear what the kunnoichi said earlier. Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared and revealed Kakashi, who's practically rubbing the back of his head, laughing sheepishly.

"Ah, sorry I'm late. You see, I saw a cute dolphin and I just have to put it in my aquarium."

"Liar!" shouted Naruto and Sakura in unison.

"You don't even have any aquarium!" Said Sakura

"And I don't really think Iruka-sensei would fit there! Don't even try to deny that we're talking about Iruka-sensei!" Naruto added while Sasuke rolled his eyes 'I'm surrounded by a bunch of idiots' he thought.

"Now now, we have a mission which is… to help Tsunade-hime and Jiraiya arrange their wedding anniversary!!! Isn't that great???" Naruto gaped at him stupidly while Sakura punched Kakashi and Sasuke remaining silent and emotionless as ever. Landing back to the ground, Konoha's white fang continued where he left.

"Ow. So Sasuke and Naruto, you go give these invitations while you help me in decorating, Sakura." Sakura frowned.

"What?! Kakashi-sensei! This is not coincidence, this always happen! Why can't I ever be paired up with Sasuke-kun?"

"Let's start shall we?" Kakashi gave a knowingly wink at Sasuke, who blushed a little, and proceeded to drag Sakura with him.

--

"Mou Sasuke, I'm hungry!" Naruto complained for the nth time. Really, why does he have to be so damn hungry in every minute of the day?

"Shut up moron. I think there's a hole in your stomach and it's a really big one."

"Che, bastard. You're so grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy dobe. You've just been pestering me the whole day."

"And I'll be pestering you if we still wouldn't eat!!" with that. Naruto grabbed the raven's hand, ignoring the looks they're receiving. When they finally arrived at Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto quickly made his order (so as Sasuke) and as soon as the food was served, the blonde lunged at his food, almost eating even the bowl.

"You eat like a pig. No, scratch that. You eat like a bunch of pigs." Sasuke commented which made Naruto glare at him for a second, but perhaps he was too hungry that he shrugged it off and focused on finishing his food.

'Dobe, how can you eat all of that without getting sick and unhealthy? You never fail to amaze me, Naruto…' Sasuke thought. Naruto gulped the last drop of soup in his food, finishing it. Sasuke was already finished eating. It was silent for a while, and just as soon as Sasuke was starting to enjoy it, Naruto interrupted.

"Hey Sasuke"

"Hn."

"Bastard. Anyway, why won't you…why won't you date Sakura-chan, even just for a minute?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, as if asking the blonde what's the sense of this conversation.

"Why would I? I don't like her."

"You don't like anyone. And because she's beautiful, she's kind and she loves you so much!"

"Firstly, obsession is different from love. Second, she's only kind when I'm around—probably a show off—and thirdly, there's only one person who's beautiful for me and it's not her. How about you? Why do you like her? You're always insisting her to go out with you, but you never told her that you love her. You're not even making an effort to make her fall for you. Just simply having a date with her doesn't mean you like her. So why?" Naruto was silent for a moment. What the hell would he tell him? That it's because he doesn't want to fall for Sasuke? Or worse, that because he loves him?! No way!!! But knowing Naruto, he just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Well, because I'm falling for yo…I mean, for someone." Sasuke smirked. Poor Naruto, it simply slipped form his mouth. Sasuke wasn't that stupid. Or should I say, he wasn't stupid at all! Before Naruto knew it, Sasuke leaned in, his lips very close to Naruto's.

"Hn, falling for me, aren't you?" And Sasuke closed the gap between them, capturing those soft, pink lips, not caring who sees them or what would they say. Naruto didn't fight back, since he did not kiss Sasuke. Sasuke kissed him. Besides, the raven already knew what Naruto felt, so what's the sense of fighting back? Naruto moaned and Sasuke quickly took advantage of it, slipping his tongue inside the hot cavern. The kiss wasn't a battle for dominance, now a shy one. It was just simple, just right, like how Sasuke move his lips against his, and they both knew that this was better than their first—accidental—kiss. The pair broke away for air.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke said

"But…but how about your beautiful person?"

"That's you, moron" Naruto blinked then smiled.

"Heh, I knew you'd make a cute couple."

"Old man! Jeez! Don't sneak at other people like that!" Naruto shouted

"Well, I wasn't exactly sneaking. You're just too busy to realize that I'm here. But don't mind me!" He said.

"Oi dobe, we still need to give these invitations." Sasuke dragged Naruto, who waved goodbye to the old man. And things were better in Konoha now, especially for the two lovebirds.

**A/N: I'll try harder next time!!! I promise! I'm so sorry, I'm not really good in making stories, but I'm trying! Really! And thanks to Re-chan for giving advices. Thank you!! *smiles***


End file.
